Our Time
by lilyluna2014
Summary: The little pink plus sign was staring me back in the face, where color was quickly draining. 'OH. MY. GOD.' I dropped the plastic stick and shakily put a hand on the sink counter so I wouldn't drop too."
1. New Year, New Feelings

So, this is my first story . . . . and I really hope you like it!!!

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe is not mine, but J.K. Rowling's . . . . But I can dream right?**

* * *

Lily Evans woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. It was 9:30 and she was eager to get up and get going. You see, Lily Evans was attending her last year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not just as a student though, she was head girl and she didn't know it fully yet but this year was full of surprises.

James Potter was awoken by his human clock Sirius Black.

"Come on Jamsie you want to look your best for your Lilyflower."  
James tumbled out of bed at the sound of Lily's names. He clambered to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

"Lily, you're gonna be late" Heather Evans called to her daughter. Lily had been up for an hour trying to find something suitable to wear. She was also doing some last minute packing for school. She didn't know why but for some reason Lily wanted to impress a boy. This said boy she thought she would never want to impress in her entire life. Various thoughts ran through her head as she grabbed a bagel and rushed out the door, trunk and things levitated.

James rushed through the barrier and onto platform 9 and 3/4. While he and Sirius were walking to the train he smelt his favorite smell in the whole world. Lily Evans had just moved behind them rushing to the train herself. James put a hand up to his head boy badge and smiled. This was definitely going to be one long year.

Lily put her things in the heads compartment and went in search of her friends. After about 3 minutes she spotted them with a group of boys that she had hated all through her school year, the Marauders. Lily took a seat in the only one open next to James Potter. He had been asking her out since third year and she desperately hoped that he would change his ways. This is because that this year he was the one she had dressed up for. He was the one she had despised. James Potter was the new crush of Lily Evans. Abagail Turner turned away from the conversation and was the first to notice Lily.

"I'm so sorry Lils I just got here and they were sitting with them."

"It's okay" Lily said. And to her it was okay, really. She didn't mind sitting next to James although she thought she might do something totally embarrassing.

James' heart skipped a beat. Was Lily Evans sitting next to him? He couldn't get it past him and he resisted the urge to put his arm around her. He had continued his conversation with Remus when Sirius nudged him in the side.

"Wow it's your lucky day Prongs, first you get head boy, next Lily Evans is sitting so close to you if you flinched in the slightest she would notice."

"Yeah" he replied "just don't ruin it for me she still hasn't found out I'm head boy"  
Remus had heard this and chuckled slightly.

"What are you laughing about Remus?" Lily asked.

"Oh nothing you won't find out about shortly" He suppressed another laugh and pointed to James' shirt.

Lily looked to wear Remus was pointing to and was overcome by shock and excitement (only she knew the excitement part, everyone else just thought it was shock). Just then the train jerked due to a little weather problem. Since they had probably broken the record for how many 17 year olds could fit in a train compartment, Lily was now in James' lap. She was blushing furiously and James could see it. He looked at her curiously then smirked. Oh yeah, he thought, this is going to be an excellent year.

When everyone was settled Lily and James realized that they needed to get back to their compartment. They were nearing Hogwarts and they needed to patrol the train's hallway. Once they were done with their part of patrolling, Lily went back to the head compartment. When she got there she noticed her friends.

"Jackie, Abby, Alice what are you guys doing here?" she looked around curiously wondering how they had gotten in.

"We are here because we want to know what's up" Jackie said.

"Well what do you want to know?" Lily made herself comfy in one of the big, plush chairs. This was going to be an exhausting talk.

"Well" started Alice "what's with you and Potter?"  
"Nothing is with me and James" Lily replied a little too quickly

"Yes there is. First of all you are calling him James and second I saw that look you gave him when you fell into his lap. I could tell you wanted to stay there." Abby, the tall blond of the group, sat down in the chair next to Lily and looked her straight in the eye.

"We have known each other for several years now answer me- well us truthfully. Do you or do you not like James Potter?"

Lily looked at her feet. She had to answer her friends truthfully. There was no turning back now. She had to admit this to herself and her friends.

"I do" Lily said anxiously "I am totally and utterly in love with James Potter. I might change my mind though if he starts being the conceited, pig-headed git we all have come to know" She sighed and lay back in the giant arm chair.

"We thought so" they all answered in union. Lily then informed them that they would be arriving at Hogwarts soon and they should get changed. As they made their way to the door the girls smirked at Lily. They could hear movements and voices outside of the compartment. Her friends took a step back as they opened the door and the four infamous boys fell to the floor at their feet.

"Flattering boys flattering" Abby laughed "I know I am a princess but no need to bow down." She helped Sirius up first because he was her current boyfriend (they had surprised them all when they had gone out for an entire calendar year. Shocker I know). The girl with the long black, silky hair (formally known as Jackie) helped Remus up for they too had been going out except for three years. The smallest girl with brown eyes and medium-length mousy brown hair was next and helped up her boyfriend of two months whose name was Frank Longbottom. Lily stumbled out of her chair and helped James up for the bottom of the pile. Everyone watched as he grabbed her hand. She couldn't help but feel a little spark as they touched. Lily dismissed this and decided to ponder it later.

When everyone was up, everybody but the heads rushed out to talk about their two friends.

"Ummm...yeah." James Potter edged towards his trunk and started changing into his robes.

"Oh yeah" Lily had followed James' lead and started changing into her robes. She couldn't help but notice how toned James was. She knew he played quidditch but his muscles were huge. Lily tried not to stare as she slipped her skirt on. Once they were all dressed they had a quick meeting with the prefects. After that Lily and James had talked quietly about random things in their compartment. They had just stopped talking about how this year's quidditch season was going to be when Lily blurted out the question that was burning her mind.

"James how much did you hear earlier?"

"Huh. Oh everything after what Abby asked you about me." He blushed slightly as he heard a soft groan come from Lily. Just then the train came to a stop and they hadn't even noticed it had been slowing down. They were at Hogwarts, their beloved school. This year was going to be the most frustrating, exciting, and emotional year yet.

_That's it folks! Well, for the first chapter anyway. IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER – REVIEW!!!! _

_I'm not updating until I have at least . . . 20 reviews. That's not too much to ask, is it?_

_Hope you liked it __, _

_LIlyluna2014_


	2. Classes and Games

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****Yes, I cheated. But, I did have one faithful reviewer. WOOOHOOOOOO Book-Mania-Girl520!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are my hero and therefore this chapter is dedicated to YOU! So, I hope you all enjoy it, I particularly like the ending ;)**

After Lily and James had helped almost every frist year find Hagrid and every second year find the carriages, they took the last carriage to the castle. Once inside, they took their respectable spaces next to their friends. It seemed odd that they had to sit next to each other yet again. What they didn't know was that their friends had made plans and tricks to get them together by at least Halloween. Their real hope was Arbor day if everything went well. After the first years were sorted they all tucked in to their feast. Once done, Dumbledore motioned for Head Boy and Girl to come and meet him at his table setting. After a quick chat, they understood everything they needed to know (at least for that moment).

"Prefects please help lead your houses to their common rooms and dorms. Follow behind James and I." Lily started walking forward as the prefects did as they were told.

"First years first, then so-on and so forth." James looked back at the prefects and they immediately got things in line. Even the Slytherin's, who were usual very reluctant. When James and Lily got to the corridor their rooms were on they asked the oldest prefects of each house to lead the rest along. While doing so, they also told them the passwords.

Lily and James ventured down the hall and came to the picture of the founders.

"Marauders" announced Lily. James looked flabbergasted.

"Dumbledore set the password to Maruaders????"

"THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!" Lily replied as they climbed through the portrait hole. Both laughed before taking in the scene before them. After they went through the little entrance hallway, Lily and James came to a slightly smaller, exact replica of the Gryffindor Common Room. There were 2 staircases leading to 2 doors. They each had a door with their name on it. They both immediately stopped to take it all in (again). After a few moments the silence became awkward. Lily inched away from James and towards her room.

"Ummm, yeah, it's late . . ." Lily stammered . She couldn't help but feel nervous around him. James smiled at her which made her weak in the knees. How come, after 6 years of loathing him, she was suddenly like another one of his fan club members?

The next morning they both had another awkward silence before going down to breakfast. Lily was dressed in her regular school uniform and her hair was down. Her make-up was light and minimal. James on the other hand was also wearing his uniform, his hair was messy as usual, and he was sporting his Head Boy badge. Lily was also sporting one of her own except it said Head Girl.

James was surprised that they had an interesting conversation on their way down to breakfast. When they walked into the great hall all conversation seemed to cease except their own. Soon it was replaced by whispers and glares. The 'James Potter Fan Club' as Lily and her friends called them were glaring daggers at Lily as the rumors started going about. The duo quickly made their way over to their friends who were again sitting next to each other. The only 2 seats left in that area were next to each other and Lily and James both knew that their friends were up to something.

"Hello gang," Lily smiled brightly. She was actually glad she got to be in close contact with James again.

"Hello," they al chorused. Abby and Sirius started whispering their observations of the 2 friends.

"Sirius, look, Lily is beaming. She told all of us girls that she fancies James and the plan is working awesomely." Abby whispered to her boyfriend who was nodding, clearly agreeing.

"Yeah, James can't stop smiling. I've never seen him this happy . . . Except for when he got Head Boy but I think it was just shock." Sirius glanced at James who was as bright as Lily.

James felt like a kid getting his Christmas presents 3 months early. Lily was talking to him without insults or yelling. His thigh as touching hers and she was smiling just as brightly as he. James looked over at Sirius, tearing his stare from Lily. He knew he had some part in this. When he looked over, James noticed he was talking in hushed tones to Abby, his girlfriend. When Sirius finally caught his eye, James smirked and Sirius just nodded. Suddenly, a small, gentle hand was tugging on his forearm. A small shock of electricity went through his body when he turned and realized who was touching him.

"McGonagall has your schedule," Lily said, pointing to the transfiguration teacher. She handed the Head Boy and Girl their schedules and moved on down the table, a knowing look on her face as she passed.

"What's you schedule?" Lily asked, trying to peek herself.

"I have Transfiguration, Double Potions, Ancient Runes, DADA, and Charms. My break is after DADA." James checked over his schedule. He had double potions early in the morning with the Slytherins . . . This was going to be an interesting year.

"That's odd. We have the same schedule." Each and every one of Lily and James' friends started glancing at each other. Now the plan was sure to work.

"Well then, we can help each other study better." James said this to be optimistic about the situation. Although, he thought that everything about the situation was optimistic.

Lily's heart had skipped 2 beats. Her and James had the same schedule! This year was going to be excellent. Abby came over and sat next to her just then.

"Hey Lils, congrats and all but we have to go to class." Abby went back over to Sirius and grabbed his hand. Those 2 were soon off and so was the rest of the gang. James reached down and took a chance. He got hold of Lily's hand and started pulling her towards Transfiguration. Lily's heart skipped another 2 beats. Neither of them noticed the stares and glares as they walked down the halls. They also didn't notice that they were still holding hands. James nor Lily ever let go and even sat next to each other in Transfiguration. While class was going on, James and Lily kept passing notes so not to disturb McGonagall. They happened to do this in every class except Potions where they could talk openly. Sirius and Abby were noticing this and couldn't wait until break on Friday, when they agreed to meet.. It was very peculiar that they all had the same break time but they loved it. It was also very peculiar that the always bickering friends they had had in years past were now secretly passing notes in class.

After DADA on Friday, James and Lily went to the Gryffindor common room and caught up with their friends. Instead of talking in the already crowded common room, they moved into the Head's common room. All of the boys were as surprised as James first was when they found out the password.

Lily and her friends immediately went to her room so they could talk about the week's antics.

"Soo what were the notes about??" Jackie did the girlish giggle that was her trademark.

"Well . . . Mostly about how boring class is and some little drawings." Lily smirked. Her and James had agreed to tell them all together so she had to bend the truth.

"Lily," Abby said, staring at her smirk, "What was it, really?"

"Oh, you'll find out," Lily couldn't lie to her friends about something like that. Anyway, it was only a half lie. They did talk about how boring class was . . . Just not most of the time.

"Lily," James was leaning on the edge of the door frame. Neither her nor James could believe that they had been lying to their friends all week.

Lily hurried downstairs and the rest of them followed. James was laughing at her eagerness to go forward with their plan.

"Okay everybody, we're going to play a game." Lily looked around at the group, "The game is called . . ."

"Spin the Bottle." James finished. He looked at his friends sheepishly. James knew they made fun of these games, but it was going to be fun. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself. Lily took out an empty bottle and instructed them to get in a circle with a boy, girl pattern. Remus and Sirius made exaggerated groans, but then immediately sobered up when their girlfriends show them death glares.

"Okay, everyone knows the rules so lets get started. Abby, you go first and remember if it lands on a girl it's a hug, if it lands on a -" she was cut off by Sirius butting in, obviously not liking that his girlfriend was going first. "A boy she kisses him, we know, we know." He said back and watched, hoping the bottle would land on a girl or himself.

Half an hour and 3 bottles of Firewhisky later, they were having a grand time. Sirius had been lucky that Abby's spins were always on girls, although most of them thought that he had charmed the bottle. Finally, the bottle had landed on Lily. She quickly hugged Jackie and continued with her turn. She crossed her fingers behind her back. Lily desperately hoped it would land on James. What she didn't know was that James was wishing the same thing she was. The bottle slowed and eventually stopped. Sirius held out his hand to Frank and Remus. Lily looked down and followed the bottle's neck to see who the bottle was pointing to. Her heart started racing, her breath hitched, and she laughed nervously. Abby even had her camera out, to top it all off, making Lily 10 times more nervous. Lily leaned in and gently closed her eyes. James was incredibly nervous but also just as equally excited. He too leaned in and, eventually, their two lips met. Everyone started hooting and hollering all around them, but neither of them noticed.

After several moments, or whenever the cheering seemed to stop, was when they broke apart. James immediately stood up and asked Remus to switch seats with him. This was because Remus had been sitting next to Lily and, now, James desperately wanted to be nearer to her. James spun the bottle and gave Sirius a quick, one-armed hug. The game continued on, except Abby or Sirius would have to remind James and Lily of their turns. When Alice finally looked at the time, they all decided to crash in the Head's common room. They each conjured their own cot except Remus who had triumphantly claimed the couch. Lily and James said their goodnights and headed to their own rooms. Though they both knew that they were probably not going to get much sleep.

It was midnight. Lily hadn't slept a wink because she was trying to analyze the kiss. She knew that she had feelings for James, but was he likewise? The way he kissed her . . . It sure seemed like he liked her a lot. Even though he hadn't asked her out yet this year. Lily crept into their shared bathroom and into his room, determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Lily, what are you doing?" James came over from his perch at the window. He too in he beauty, even if she was just in a pair of pajama pants and a camisole. He didn't care if her hair was in a messy bun, she looked beautiful 24/7.

"I couldn't sleep," she stepped towards him and rubbed her arms unconsciously.

"Neither could I. Are you cold? Do you want a blanket or something?" James looked at her. Lily couldn't help but notice the hint of concern in his voice. The fact that he cared, that made Lily smile.

"Yeah, I'm kind of chilly, I'll take a blanket or something." James threw her his Quidditch shirt that he wouldn't be needing till next week. Lily looked over at him, awestruck.

"You're Quidditch Captain too?" She guessed, looking at the large C in the upper left-hand corner. James nodded and looked out the window again. Lily threw on his shirt which was 2 sizes too big and took in his scent.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She looked straight into his hazel eyes, they made her feel gushy and warm on the inside.

"Sure." James gestured to his bed and looked around nervously before ruffling his hair. On the inside he was jumping for joy, but Lily wouldn't want to see that. He would look like an idiot.

"We just won't tell anybody or we may be in serious crap." Lily chuckled at his words before carefully climbing into his bed next to him.

"Wow, I've never realized how small these beds are." Lily took out her want from the back pocket of her pajama pants and made the bed twice its usual size. She readjusted herself and put her want next to James' on the nightstand. He took a chance and put his arm around her loosely. James' heart soared as Lily sighed and moved closer to him. Tonight, they were both going to have a great night's sleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :** **Okay, I cheated on the review thing. But really people, the next time I get a review I promise to update within a reasonable amount of time. Just one review people, one review. I need feedback!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Anybob, I hoped you liked it. I'll work on posting more; its all written, I'm just waiting for the reviews!!!**

**- Lily L. =) **


	3. Curiousity Killed the Cat

The next morning, Sirius woke up to movement right beside him. He was surrounded by blonde hair and was in the heads common room.

"What-tha?" Sirius looked down and it all came back to him; the game, James' kiss, falling asleep next to Abby . . .

"Abby, sweetheart, wake up." Sirius kissed her on the forehead.

"I _am_ awake, I'm the one who woke you up in the first place." She kissed him on the cheek after getting up from her bed. "I'm going to go check on Lily, you can go back to sleep. It's only Saturday." Abigail yawned and walked around a bit, opening the curtains.

"No, I'm already up. Hey, where's James and Lily?" Sirius looked around and Abby just shrugged and continued opening the curtains. However, Sirius, being the curious one he his, started searching for the missing couple. He looked everywhere; downstairs and then he told Abby that he was going to James' room. Abby told him to wait, so she would quickly tidy herself up a bit. Even though she didn't show it, Abby was just as curious as Sirius. The couple ventured up to James' room and knocked on the door. When no one replied, they opened the door gently.

"OH. MY. GOD!!!" Was all Abby could say. Sleeping in James Potter's bed was not typical Lily Evans behavior.

"GO PRONGS!!" Sirius bellowed. His voice reached Remus' ears as soon as James woke up. At first James didn't quite notice the two figures standing in his doorway; he was far too shocked to see Lily Evans in HIS bed. When he finally did look up, he started to panic. He got out of bed with only pajama pants on and looked back at the sleeping Lily. He was thinking about her radiant beauty when Sirius' voice cut in.

"Whoa, Prongs, one kiss and then . . . Wow." Remus, who had now risen to the top of the stairs with Sirius and Abby, was barely awake enough to comprehend anything. That phrase, he could understand, and he was completely shocked.

"James, you didn't . . ." He looked at one of his best friends.

"NO, I swear!" James held his hands up above his head. He would never do that to Lily, not after they're first kiss.

"Well, seeing as you've never gotten any, you wouldn't lie." Sirius covered his mouth because of the secret that had just slipped out.

"You're a virgin?!?" Abby was caught off guard, "even I'm not a virgin."

"That was too much information. I don't want to hear about what you and Sirius do in your spare time. EWWW, REALLY BAD IMAGE!" James covered his eyes and tried to shake the image out of his head.

Lily, who was pretending to be asleep, heard the whole argument. She gently climbed out of bed (still wearing James' jersey) at James' last comment and went up to him.

"You're a virgin!" Lily said, relieved.

"Well . . . Yeah." He ran a hand through his messy, gorgeous locks.

"Me too," Lily walked apst the group on the staircase and went to sit on the sofa.

"Are you cure you didn't Prongs? She _is_ wearing your Quidditch jersey . . ." Everyone looked to Lily's back on the couch to confirm the comment.

"She was cold, so I gave her the shirt." He shrugged and went to go sit next to Lily.

"So, are you two going out now?" Jackie, being curious, asked first. Her question was met with comments from others also wanting to know the answer to that question.

"Well . . ." Lily trailed off as she looked at James. They had talked very briefly about this last night, coming to a quick consensus.

"Yes," James finished. Lily knew he was also searching last night's conversation. Sirius went over to Remus and held out his hand.

"Pay up Moony," Sirius grinned at the boy, looking triumphant.

"You couldn't wait for Halloween?" Remus whined, giving Sirius the 10 galleons that he owed him; his whole Honeydukes fund, down the toilet. The new found couple laughed and shook their heads. Halloween would've been far too long. They all went back to their activities after that. James and Lily went for a walk around the castle after they got changed (Lily not wanting to take off James' incredibly good-smelling shirt). Sirius and Abby went down for a last breakfast while Remus and Jackie stayed and talked along with Alice and Frank. Eventually, those four got to playing a vigorous game of Exploding Snap.

When James and Lily got back, it was dinnertime. Lily knew this was going to be the hardest part of her day; everyone finding out about her and James' relationship. They walked straight into the great hall hand in hand and took their seats next to their friends at the Gryffindor table. The 'I 3 James Potter' club came over to Lily at her seat. James put an arm around her as the girls spoke, making sure the fan girls knew who he'd chosen.

"Well, well, Lily Evans is dating James Potter. I thought I'd never live to see the day. FYI, Lily, we still hate you and you'll be given a rude awakening because of this whole . . . Situation. We've always hated; especially after we found who James _really fancies." Kaitlin, the head of the 'club', was cut off._

"_Well then, if he OBVIOUSLY fancied me, then why did you keep trying?" Lily looked at each of them with a questioning look. "That's what I thought. So, Kaitlin, you and your posse need to stay away from my boyfriend or you might just get pranked." She looked to the boys for approval; all of which were nodding enthusiastically at the preposition. The boys continued eating while Lily continued her conversation._

"_Oh, and also, never ever insult me or any one of my friends again . . . Because you might just get a little taste of me." Sirius and James just looked down at their plates, fear etched upon their faces. They had gotten on the wrong side of Lily at least once every year and they could tell you personally that it is much better to be the right side of her. Kaitlin scoffed and went back to her seat. Lily looked pleased and just when James couldn't be more shocked, she kissed him passionately on the lips._

"_Oi, you two, stop that, its disgusting!" Sirius put his hand over his eyes to 'sheild' them as he would call it. A smile was still on his face though, his immense happiness for his two friends showing through._

"_You think you're any better?!" James broke away from the kiss. Lily chuckled, she knew he had a point; Sirius and Abby weren't exactly against public displays of affection. The rest of dinner was very normal (well, as normal as you can be with a group of teenage witch and wizards) and after that the whole group went back to the Head's Common Room. This time they just talked an played exploding snap. As far as Lily was concerned, life was perfect._


	4. If I Could Punch Anyone In The Face

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Sorry, I forget this in the last chapter, but here it is! I would like to say YOU'RE VERY WELCOME for updating 2 times today. It's my gift to you . . . HAPPY SPRING =) **

**DISCLAIMER:**** J.K. Rowling owns the world, I own the plot and the characters you've never heard of before.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE, and don't worry, there's much more to come!**

Lily awoke one Saturday morning. It was October 2nd, the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. She turned over and looked at James, they'd been sleeping in the same bed ever since the night when the gang played spin the bottle. She was wearing his Quidditch jersey and a pair of short-shorts. James loved this look on her and had told her many times. Lily looked back at the clock and quickly kissed James before getting ready for the day.

"Come on James, you don't want to miss breakfast. You still have a shower to take too." Lily looked at his body, all tangled up with his sheets.

"But Lily," James looked up at her. She was brushing her gorgeous red locks, trying to tame them.

"No buts James. Now get a move on or I'll make you get a move on." She eyed him carefully, her wand already drawn. James shot out of bed and went into the bathroom where Lily had laid out clothes for him. James had made the mistake of not obeying Lily once, he had quickly decided that he was never going to do _that_ again. She had actually levitated him into the shower and turned the water on cold. It was not a good time.

"James, don't forget to hurry, we only have a half an hour if you want to eat breakfast." She came in the bathroom with a pair of boxers for him. He was only in a towl and looked incredibly sexy.

"I'm coming," James said, gently kissing her on the forehead before she walked out the door. Lily went down to their common room to wait while James finished up.

James and Lily walked hand in hand down to a quick breakfast. Just as they were finishing up and heading out, McGonagall caught them.

"May I talk to you two for a minute?" Minerva asked in a gentle voice.

"Sure," James and Lily said in unison.

"Thank-you. Well, anyway, congratulations on your relationship first of all. Second of all, you two have a meeting with Dumbledore after dinner tonight." She smiled briefly before dismissing them. Lily and James just nodded and continued on their way down to the carriages where all of their friends were waiting for them.

"Did she just say congratulations?" Lily glanced back at the Transfiguration teacher.

"I think so," James look just as surprised as Lily.

"What's up guys?" Abby asked, Sirius nodded along with the question, noticing the looks on their faces.

"McGonagall just said congrats to us." James was the first to get over the shock. Lily came back shortly thereafter. Sirius looked equally surprised as they all managed to fit into a carriage together. Once they arrived at the station, all of the boys immediately ran off to the right. The girls looked confused and glanced down the street to see where they ran.

"Zonko's, I should've known." Abby put her head in her hands, finally realizing where her boyfriend went. Lily ran off towards James. He had promised that he would take her to that shop and show her the ropes. When she looked at the window of the store, she now realized why he had broken his promise. There were a whole load of new products that looked fairly interesting.

After about 15 minutes, James came out with the rest of the Marauders. He was holding an oversized bag, bursting with pranks and joke products.

"There you are! Now, can we go?" Lily looked at James; they were supposed to be walking around together just enjoying the other's company.

"Oh yeah, sorry babe." James kissed her on the cheek before shrinking everything and putting it in his pocket. Lily shrieked as she was hoisted up in the air and put on James' back.

"James!" Lily held on to his body tightly.

"Wow Lily, you're light." He said, ignoring her protests. They made their way past crowds of students to go catch up with Abby and Jackie. The girls laughed when they saw James and Lily and immediately started asking their boyfriends to carry them. Remus, Frank, and Sirius instantly obliged and picked up their girlfriends. They walked down the streets of Hogsmeade and stopped in a few shops to pick up very few items. They soon realized the time and scooted out of the Three Broomsticks to catch the last carriage. Since it was a beautiful day out , the boys piggy backed the girls all the way to the lake. The group sat and relaxed for a little bit before Snape suddenly appeared.

"What do you want?" James was the first to look up.

"Back off Potter." Snape snapped. He immediately turned to Lily. "I thought you were better than this Lily. I thought you hated him." He searched her face for the answers to the questions haunting his mind.

"I guess you thought wrong because one, James should have better than this, I'm just blessed. And two, I love him Severus, and nothing can change that." She turned towards James, who could've jumped for joy if she hadn't been sitting on him. Snape looked disgusted.

"Have a nice life, Mudblood." Severus spat out. Just then, Lily began to whimper and cry into James' chest.

"How dare you?!" Sirius was on Snape with his wand drawn in a matter of seconds. He knew anyone that made Lily cry wouldn't hear the end of it. While comforting Lily, James took out his wand and pointed at their enemy. Snape was immediately thrust into the air and could only see the world upside-down. James gently got away from Lily and gave Snape his wrath.

"Don't you EVER call her that again!" James looked him straight in the eye. "Stay away from her and al of us. Go back to your stupid Slytherins." James spat out the last bit before his first made contact with Snape's jaw. James helped Lily to her feet before the group went inside. Snape couldn't help but notice that when James put his arm around her that she sank into his body. He could tell that this couple were actually in love. And, boy, did he hate them for that.

Lily sobbed into James' chest as they made their way up to the Head's Common Room. The rest of the gang had said that they would meet up later. Once James had carried an exhausted Lily up to their (his) bed, she immediately fell asleep. James knew it had been a long day and couldn't help but fall asleep instantly as his head his the pillow. He had a protective arm placed around Lily's fragile body to keep her away from anymore harm.

The next day, Lily woke up and found herself curled up next to James in her usual bed attire. James was looking down on her and Lily couldn't help but feel somewhat safe. She remembered the conversation they'd had with Severus the day before. Lily sighed and snuggled back up to James, she wanted to be protected form the whole world in his arms.

"Lily, honey, we have to meet Dumbledore at 10 this morning." James tucked a stray piece of her fiery hair behind her ear.

"Ughh, we have to go to breakfast first though. I'm starved." She got up and yawned; today was going to be another long day.

"If Sev- I mean Snape gets in my way attack him for me?" Lily asked James as she walked into her room to put on some sweats and James' Quidditch jersey. James nodded when she came back into their room.

"Hurry up, I imagine you want to see Sirius to make a plan to prank him." James shot Lily a devilish grin and hopped out of bed. He had taken a shower last night so he just put on some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Lilyflower, don't you want to take a shower?" James peeked his head into Lily's room.

"Oh yeah, I feel like I need to wash away the stinky Snivellus smell." She gave James a look that resembled disgust. He chuckled and went down to the common room. Finally, he thought, she calls him by his better name.

15 minutes later, Lily came down the stairs all ready to go. They took each others hand and made their way out of the common room to the hall. On their way down, they passed many students lounging around wearing the same kind of clothes they were. James and Lily caught up with the rest of the gang halfway through their journey. The 'Maraudettes' (the Marauders' mates) quickened their pace and got a few steps ahead of the Marauders. The boys held back and started planning evil revenge on Snape. To top it all off, Sirius used his evil laugh:

"MUAHAHAHAHAahahaha."

"I wonder who they're gonna prank now," Jackie glanced back noticing the boys in their deep conversation.

"They're probably planning some all-new pranks considering the amount of stuff they got yesterday." Abby looked at Sirius briefly, "I swear he spent at least 50 galleons worth."

"They're planning revenge on Snape," Lily added, not caring about him anymore.

"How do you know this?" Alice said, confusion enstilled in her voice.

"I kind of gave them permission." Lily kept on walking straight ahead.

"Since when do they need permission?" Jackie caught up with Lily again.

"Remember when I said that they couldn't humiliate or hurt anybody with their pranks?" Lily asked all of the girls. "Well, James said he would ask me before he pranked anyone to make sure it was okay. That is, if I didn't tell." All of the girls nodded they understood perfectly now. The groups were nearing the great hall when they faded back into their original positions. Each one of them had a partner to go with. Suddenly, Snape and his group of 'friends' (or wannabe death eaters) stopped in front of the Marauder posse. Lily immediately drew her wand and gripped James' hand harder. She was stronger now, she wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"What do you want?" Remus stepped forward and was soon followed by Sirius.

"Oh, Bella, Cissy, nice to see you again." Sirius said, taking out his want and pointing it at his cousins.

"Hello Re, nice day to press your dark mark, huh?" James and Lily stepped forward, death glares pointed at each of them.

"Oh, shove off, you wish you had our pureblood status. Hanging around with mud bloods, what a shame!" Lucius Malfoy made it up to the front of the group. This fight now had an interested audience around them. Just then, Lily pushed in front of Remus and jabbed her want on Malfoy's throat.

"Call me that one more time, I dare you." Lily looked ready to kill. One by one, each and every one of the teens took our their wands and pointed them at someone.

"Just because you guys suck, doesn't mean you have to insult us to make you feel worth something." Abby had her eyes fixed on Narcissa, also ready to pounce.

"Go back to the dungeons, filthy Slytherins." Sirius shouted. Just then, Malfoy tried to make a move on Lily. She responded by swiftly kicking him in the balls. He shrunk to the ground as the rest of his group sauntered off, they had been defeated.

The Marauder group finally sat down at the Gryffindor table to get something to eat. Lily was the most hungry, her plate rivaling Sirius'. she dove in and ate her entire plate before Mr. Black. James knew she wouldn't be having lunch at all today; not with her stomach filled to the brim with French toast. He then glanced up at the staff table to see professor Dumbledore gone.

"Lily, I just remembered, we have to go see Dumbledore." James looked at the time. It was 9:45, they had to leave now if they wanted to get to his office on time. After Lily got up, James led both of them away from the Gryffindor table. The others were left to finish planning the major Slytherin prank was the talk of breakfast.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** How'd you like it?? Did you hate it? Do you want me to update more often so we can get to the plot ski???? I WILL NEVER KNOW IF YOU DON'T REVIEW =O**

**SO, you know what that means . . . . . Please please please, review. For me? Thanks so much!**

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO'VE REVIEWED - sassy1515 ; Book-Mania-Girl520 ; flowery petal ; runningYODA**


End file.
